


Tale of a Boy

by Lassy



Category: Gor Chronicles - John Norman
Genre: Angst, Collars, Discovery, Injury, Leashes, Multi, Pain, Slavery, Swordplay, Swords, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lassy/pseuds/Lassy
Summary: This is the tale of Dante. He arrived on Gor 5 years ago and managed to stay alive so far. But events at the city of Port Olni might change everything for him. He has to overcome many things now, not just the harsh life of Gor but being thrust again into a position he is not happy to be in.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A slow start. But it helps you get a feel.
> 
> One thing is sure, something is wrong here!

 

He had to say he was exhausted... He had been walking the last days, only stopping for moments to be able to nap and then moving on. Once the gates of the city did come into view he sighed. Relieved would be an understatement. In the past five years he had learned the true meaning of the words: Gor isn't kind, Gor isn't nice. Gor is Gor.  
  
Stopping by the large gate he looked around and moved to ring the bell, one hand resting against the side of the gate. He drew in another breath and then slowly looked up as someone actually came up to it. He pushed to stand on his own two feet. "Tal." He spoke. His hand moving up. The male on the other side looked him up and down, debating. "Tal, state your business." He spoke up. Dante sighed and looked at him. "Passing through. I just need to see a physician..." He remarked. His hand moving to his eye. Three claw marks over his eye, the eye itself red and burning up. The male looked him up and down for a moment. "Very well." He opened the gate.  
  
Dante nodded. He walked in through the gate and looked around before his eyes went back to the male. "Come." He was told. Dante pushed off and walked after him. He was being led by the city walls to a large building. The inn of the city. He was thankful when he was motioned to sit down. "You girl!" The male barked at one of the girls. Dante now looked up spotting her. "Go find the physician." The girl quickly rose to her feet and moved her head a bit. "Yes Master, right away." She turned and ran out of the inn in her search. Dante looked back at the male.  
  
"Maybe now is the time to tell who you are." The male spoke up. Dante nodded. "I am Dante from Laura..." He spoke up. "I was on my way to Venna, when I got attacked." The male looked him up and down and then nodded. "Pests..." He remarked. "I am Lothar, Master Slaver." He looked to one of the girls. He motioned with his head, making the girl dash over to Dante. "May this girl serve you Master?" She asked quietly and knelt beside him. Dante looked at her and then gave a nod. "Granted... some black wine girl... strong." He looked back at the slaver Lothar.   
  
For a moment nothing was said then the slaver sighed and moved to get up. "If you excuse me a moment..." He remarked and walked out to the streets. Dante looked up a bit and then down, he didn't mind, for a moment he looked around his eyes then went for the girl. "Which city is this?" He asked and looked back at the table. The girl looked over her shoulder. "Why Olni of course Master." She spoke up. Dante tensed up for a moment and then stared ahead. He drew in a breath and then looked down. "Who... who is the... administrator?" He asked carefully now. The girl giggled. "Ubar Master." She replied and came back with a tray. "Master Otar." She replied and moved on her knees beside him. Dante now moved his hand a bit down. He felt a small tremor in his hands. The girl looked at him and then down as she brought the cup up with her hands her head bowed. "Your black wine Master." She spoke.  
  
Dante looked at her a bit absent now. "Yeah... thanks..." He moved his hand out to take the cup and shifted his shirt a bit. He then looked down at the black liquid. "Are you well Master?" The girl asked him now with some worry. "I am fine girl... "Dante spoke up and took a sip of the black wine. He would be in big trouble if he stuck here longer... but if he bolted it would be even worse. He looked ahead pondering his next move. He had to have someone see to his eye... that was his most important task right now, he didn't fancy losing it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante is discovered and led into a new life...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dante gets pushed around a bit

 

Dante looked up as the girl came back. She had the physician with her. A woman. She walked over and gave a small nod. "Tal. I understood you would be in need of some care." She stated and looked at his eye. She narrowed her eyes a bit and walked over now. She moved over and sat down beside him. "Let me take a look." She stated quickly and moved her hand under his chin to tilt his head a bit back. "How did it happen?" She asked him as she tilted his head from one side to the other. The girl moved down next to them and looked as well.  
  
"I was attacked..." Dante replied and winced a bit as she moved her hand a bit by the edges. "That's already starting to infect..." She sighed and nodded. "Did you get injured anywhere else?" She asked him now and looked him over. Dante shook his head and moved his leg a bit up. "Just the eye." The woman looked him up and down. "Yeah sure... shirt off." She stated and crossed her arms. Dante now stared at her. "Come on, off." She stated. Dante now looked at her and at the girls there. Then up as the Master Slaver walked back in. He looked down. "I'd prefer in the clinic..." He remarked. The woman sighed and shook her head. "No time, come on." She looked over to one of the girls. "Get me the salve from the green jar, and ask Elare to join me." She stated. The girl nodded and once more dashed off.  
  
Lothar looked up and at the male. He then shook his head and sat back down. Dante now sighed and moved his hand down to the band of his shirt. He moved it up a bit and then more, over his shoulders and head. He could hear the girl near Lothar gasp. The woman now moved a bit back and looked at him, and then at Lothar who slowly rose to his feet. Dante looked down still seeing the kef brand on his chest, a mark he was once a slave himself. He looked back at the people there. His eyes looking by each of them. Lothar came closer now and moved his hand to the sword at his belt. "A thrall..." He snarled. "Well..." He looked at the Woman. "Please leave us." He stated and drew his sword.  
  
Dante looked down, he didn't carry any weapons. He just moved his hands a bit as the sword was pointed at him. "I knew there was something wrong." Lothar now moved the tip of his sword a bit over the brand. "Where did you run from?" He asked Dante. Dante shook his head. "I didn't run. I was released." He moved his hands to his belt and looked down. He had lost the papers in the attack. He looked back up. "I had the papers, but in the attack...." His words were cut short as the sword pushed under his chin. "You know the penalty for lying boy?" Lothar hissed. Dante moved his hands a bit, his mouth closing. "I suggest you submit boy." Lothar tensed his grip on the sword.  
  
Dante now weighed his options, looking down at the sword a bit and to the side. He wouldn't make it if he ran, and he was kind of attached to his life. He sighed and moved his hands up a bit now. He noticed the sword moving a bit back, he sighed and sank to his knees. His head down he drew in another breath. His hands moved up and crossed at the wrists. He sighed. A chuckle above him, he heard Lothar move and then sudden pull on his scalp. Lothar gripped the boys hair and jerked it back, his hand moved to his belt to produce a collar, the front around his throat he moved his head down and locked it in the back. He then gave him a small push. "Stand up." He snarled.  
  
Dante got up and walked along, before he fully could he felt something click to his collar. He looked down a bit and then saw the leash run to the hand of the slaver. He staggered along now as he was pulled. His head turned a bit as he was led by many buildings, he tried to keep a map in his mind where they went. He then staggered once more as the leash was yanked pulling him inside a building. He felt a shudder. "Welcome home boy." Lothar spoke up and looked back at him. He then tossed a rag at him. "Put that on." He stated and sat down on one of the pillows. Dante looked around, he knew the kennels when he saw one...  
  
He removed his pants and boots, and then put on the rags falling over his torso and down his waist a bit. He grumbled a bit and then looked back. Lothar moved up. "Better." He stated and turned him around shoving him outside. "Let's go." He stated and pulled him along towards the woodsman cabin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante is set to work, but finds some kindness.

 

Being led to the woodsman cabin Dante soon tripped and fell onto his knees. Lothar moved his hand on his shoulder. "Bracelets." He ordered. He watched Dante intently who looked back a bit and then sighed. His hands moved behind his back. Lothar moved down to put a set of cuffs on him then turned to stand in front of him. He took out his whip from his belt. "Your chores, boy." He stated the last word to let it linger a bit. "Splice the wood the woodsman brings in. You will then see that the inn, the kennels and any other Free who demands it of you will get their stack." He spoke the handle of the whip now moved under Dante's chin. His eyes moved up a bit. "I still see fire in your eyes..." Lothar remarked. "You will also help merchants when they call for you." He stated and moved the handle. Dante moved his head down now. Lothar moved past him back for the inn. "Until I tell you to stop." He stated over his shoulder. Dante looked ahead for now and then pushed to his feet, his gaze down at his arms, the cuffs weren't linked together thankfully. He set to work.

By now he had seen the whole city. Making sure the buildings he needed to where stocked on wood. He now made his way back only to be stopped by a small hand on his arm. Dante looked down a bit and to the side. A small girl stood there, she came to about his shoulders, long blond hair flowed down her back she gave him a smile. Then looked over her shoulder she moved her other hand to him. A bowl, it held some water. "Quickly." She urged him. Dante looked down at the bowl and back at her, he took the water and gulped it down. "You're wise. Doing as you're told." She commented with a small smile. She then looked up and turned running off. Dante looked after her and then went ahead. He didn't know who she was, all he had seen was the simple rags and the collar on her neck. The fact she spoke to him was weird. Other girls wouldn't even look at him.

Coming to halt by the woodsman cabin he looked ahead seeing Lothar there. "You did well for the first day." He snapped his fingers. "Lesha." He commanded. Dante grumbled now and sank to his knees. His head turned a bit to the side. He felt the leash attached to the collar and then Lothar walked behind him. Linking his arms together. He felt the tug and struggled a bit to his feet. "You will not be let free in the kennels." Lothar spoke as they walked back. He looked over his shoulder. "A boy like you should be happy he is allowed inside." He stated and pushed the door open. Walking inside they headed down the steps to where the actual kennel was. Dante was put in a separate cage. He looked around a bit and then ahead as the door shut. He moved a bit in the back shuffling to get in some sort of comfortable position. He just stared ahead for a it as he worked his hands a bit. The chains making a soft noise.

A soft thud sounded and Dante looked up now, seeing a bowl having been tossed in. He watched the bare feet of a girl walk away from him. He sighed and moved a bit, unsure how he even was going to eat like this. He opted for just sitting on his knees, bending over and eating it like that. His hunger bigger than his pride. He now and then tugged a bit at the cuffs. Once he felt satisfied he moved back again to the same corner. As he lay down he closed his eyes a bit. His mind went over and over what had gone wrong.. how could he have been this stupid.


End file.
